


One Last Gift

by twinswrite (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twinswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin, Christen and their daughter spend a snowy Christmas in Colorado. </p><p>Or the one where we forgot to post this on Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Gift

**Author's Note:**

> it's SkaterTobin's birthday so, Happy Birthday L. This one's for you! 
> 
> Love, The Twins

“Okay Mack Attack I think that’s all the presents for this year, Merry Christmas buddy”

Tobin scooped up the outspoken and audacious five year old from her nest of wrapping paper and new toys, and set her on the couch in between herself and her other mother. Mackenzie smiled, a little sleepy from her early and eventful morning, and tucked herself into Christen’s side. Christen sipped her coffee, watched the snow fall outside of their Colorado cabin while she ran a hand gently through her daughter’s long dark hair.

Christen, Tobin and Mackenzie were equally exhausted from the last few days of holiday hustle. Christen’s parents had given them the keys to the ski cabin in Breckenridge as an early Christmas present. Traveling with a slightly feverish five year old wasn’t a cake walk and by the time the trio of women had reached their destination, the Rockies were in the middle of a blizzard and Mackenzie had a fever of 101.

Despite all of the mishaps, the Press-Heath household wrapped up an amazing Christmas morning. Mackenzie had graciously waited until six-thirty to come sprinting into her parent’s bedroom, ready to open her gifts. After coffee and breakfast were made, Tobin threw on her Santa hat and distributed the various packages to her family. The holiday was low-key, quiet and spent with two of her favorite humans; Christen Press-Heath had zero complaints.

“Well Kenz,” Tobin leaned over her daughter and nuzzled her neck “did you have a good Christmas?”

The little girl nodded, green eyes sparkling with happiness “Yep, I got almost everything I wanted.”

Christen raised an eyebrow “Almost?”

“Yeah,” Mackenzie sat up to look at her birth mother “almost. I really wanted something else but I can’t tell you.”

Tobin exchanged a puzzled look with her wife. What did Mackenzie want that she hadn’t been jabbering incessantly about for the last two months? They both recalled their daughter’s wish list in their minds, combing over every last t-shirt, Hot Wheels car and Alex Morgan merchandise Mackenzie had asked for.

“Why can’t you tell us?”

“Because it’s between me and Santa, not for Moms and Mamas to find out”

“And Auntie Lex but she made me tell.” Mack back tracked, remembering her conversation with her namesake.

Christen shook her head in amusement. Her daughter was quick-witted, a quality Christen wished she could take credit for. But Mackenzie’s off the cuff humor, as well as her gift for scaring people, was all from her beloved Aunt Kelley. She often caught Kelley correcting her daughter’s pranks, teaching her how to sit still in tight corners and steady her breathing to avoid getting caught.

The family sat in silence for a few minutes, still soaking in the cozy holiday atmosphere and the white out storm happening on the other side of the solid oak walls, before Christen sat up and peered at the tree. In between the Mackenzie handprint and gold medals turned into Christmas ornaments was a small red envelope that Tobin must have missed in the excitement.

“Babe, what’s that red piece of paper there?”

The older girl frowned and shrugged, turning to study the tree.

“Huh, I guess I missed one. I have no idea who it’s from though. Kenz, go grab it.”

Nordic print pajamas blurred in Mackenzie’s rush to retrieve the surprise last gift of Christmas. The little girl jumped as hard as she could and deftly swiped the envelope from the tree. Her body wiggled with excitement once she sat back down on the couch and read the inscription.

“M-a-c-k-e-n-z-i-e A-l-e-x-a-n-d-r-a” the kindergartener’s small voice spelled out “it’s for me!”

“Well open it you dork!” Tobin laughed, still unsure of who gave her daughter this unexpected gift.

Delicate hands tore at the edges and cleanly broke the seal. Christen could hardly contain herself; she had been planning this reveal for weeks and now that the time had finally come, the normally well versed manager was speechless.

Mackenzie slipped out a black and white photograph and stared at the glossy paper for a moment, puzzled as to what it was. Then the wheels began turning in her little brain and everything began to click for Mackenzie Alexandra Press-Heath. A wide smile broke out onto the little girl’s face and she squealed with glee.

“Are you serious,” Tobin whispered, taking the photo from her daughter “CHRISTEN PRESS-HEATH”

“Surprise” Christen laughed while she was essentially tackled by her wife and flooded with kisses “we’re having a baby!”

They had been waiting for this day for three years now, ever since they had decided to go through more rounds of IVF in hopes of giving Mackenzie another sibling. It had been three years of trial and error; of riding highs of possible conception and the devastating lows of miscarriages. Last year Christen and Tobin had given up, promising to try again on their daughter’s next birthday. Now, ten weeks after Mackenzie’s fifth birthday, they were finally expecting a second addition to the roster.

Tobin, now straddling her wife, leaned down so her hair skimmed Christen’s forehead and her lips brushed ear piercings. Christen relaxed at her wife’s thumb rubbing her cheek. Seeing Tobin this excited, this _elated_ after months of half-assed happiness was enough to bring the forward to tears.

“I love you.” Christen whispered with tears threatening to form.

“Love you more”

“Hey, what about me?” Mackenzie wedged her body in-between her parents in order to get in on the love fest.

Christen sat up and hugged her child tightly. “We obviously love you most super star”

Mackenzie felt her tiny heart swell three more sizes. She was finally going to be a big sister and have a buddy to go on adventures with and the little girl couldn’t be more content. Mackenzie’ small hands let go of her beloved Mama and moved down to Christen’s stomach. Overgrown bangs fell in front of Mackenzie’s tan face as she leaned in close to tell the fetus a secret.

"Auntie Alex was right, Santa did remember to bring my gift." 


End file.
